An interview about Pudd
by Readergirl24
Summary: What happens when the members of McFly are interviewed about the relationship between Harry and Dougie? Rated K because there's nothing sexual in it, no swearing or anything. Its just general pudd love 3 Hope you like it xx


Disclaimer: I don't own McFly

About: A fanfiction where McFly are interviewed about the relationship between Harry and Dougie. You don't see what the interviewer asks, but hopefully it becomes clear in the story, thankyou for reading xx

Tom-

Ah, Pudd. Harry and Dougie, right? Yeah, they're actually together. Like, in real life. Everyone thinks they're just messing around- its quite funny, actually. All the fans, our families, even our managers, they think that Harry and Dougie are just friends. Yeah, they're wrong.

Oh, Ellie Goulding? No, she's not actually with Doug. They pretend they're together, so as not to raise suspicion from the public. Yeah, she goes round to Doug's every now and then, maybe take a couple of selfies. I've seen them kiss, but they're just friends. It's true.

Um, Harry and Doug got together in...what, 2011? Something like that. After Dougie came back from rehab, Harry finally realised he loved our Doug, and they ended up getting together. I like them as a couple.

They're brilliant actors, really brilliant. They keep their distance in interviews, on camera, stuff like that. They really make it clear that there's nothing going on between them...well, obviously that's not true.

Danny-

Harry and Dougie. Haha. Yeah, they're together. Cute couple, I think. You know what? I always thought they'd get together. I think Dougie just...he realised he needed Harry, after his breakdown.

They're still together, you know? Fooling the public for over three years...good, innit? Hm. But I'll tell you one thing- Harry gets super jealous when Dougie kisses another guy. You know, on stage, one of us kiss him on the cheek? Yeah, you can hear them arguin' about it afterwards. They won't break up though. Nah.

Dougie-

Yeah, I'm with Harry. Yes, I love him. I know, I know- we shouldn't be keeping it a secret. Are you serious? Like, seriously. Can you imagine what would happen if we told everyone we were together? McBusted would just crash and burn...haha, see what I did there?

No, I'm not with Ellie. Yes, of course we made it look like that. I think, at one point, I might have to marry her. It's hard, being in a relationship with...with one of your bandmates. You can't tell anyone...the reputation of the band would just rocket downwards.

Harry and Izzy aren't actually in love. Well, of course not- Harry's with me. What? Oh, why did they get married? Pretty obvious, isn't it? They-we- needed to make it clear to the fans nothing was going on with me and Haz. If they found out, then we couldn't stay in McBusted.

We try not to look at each other too much...in interviews, stuff like that. I don't think some people understand how serious it is...like, if anyone ever gets it out there that we actually are together, it's not a secret anymore. Yeah, we just can't let anyone know.

Harry-

Why're you congratulating me? Oh, me and Dougie. Thankyou. Um, we got together a couple of years ago. Still going strong.

Yeah, I do love him. I wish I could tell the world that, you know? But I have to stay married to Izzy. She's great, she really is. I do like her, but nothing more than as a friend.

Ellie's cool too. She understands what's going on between me and Dougie- she helps us to hide our relationship. She'll often post pictures of her and Doug on Instagram, places like that. Sometimes she kisses him...I try not to get too jealous.

Where did the flirting go? What flirting? Oh, between me and him. I guess we realised, when we started being a couple, that we needed to cut back on the things we did in interviews. You know, the glances, the smiles, stuff like that.

We decided to not talk too much-to each other, that is- in front of the camera. I think, in that film we did...er, Tourplay? Yeah, that. In Tourplay, you don't see much 'Pudd'. We told the cameraman to cut out any of our scenes.

He didn't understand at first. Once we explained to him that we couldn't let anyone else see what went on behind the scenes, he understood, and made sure to delete any suggestive footage.

Ah, it's hard. I can never talk to him, even look at him, on stage. Well, I do look at him. But I want to just gaze at him, take in every detail. I can't do that- not in front of other people, at least.

Er, that's about it. Yeah, thanks for interviewing us. Bye!


End file.
